


【瞳耀ABO】 小猫崽诞生记（The birth of a daughter）

by guxingxi



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guxingxi/pseuds/guxingxi
Summary: *ABO育儿文学，5000字长文。有一点点车，流水账预警。新鲜的腿肉，送给小脸儿太太。*这篇可以算是论坛体第三篇的扩充，想不到吧，两年后还有后续哈哈哈~
Relationships: 瞳耀 - Relationship





	【瞳耀ABO】 小猫崽诞生记（The birth of a daughter）

**Author's Note:**

> ABO生子设定，慎入！

展耀最近愈发嗜睡了。  
  
开案情分析会的时候，常常听到一半就睡着了。一起去听最爱的心理学讲座，也是刚开场十分钟便昏昏欲睡，等到结束了还意犹未尽，最后还是白羽瞳半搂半抱地把人带回家。  
  
白羽瞳起初没多想，以为是连轴转地查案让他的身体吃不消了，正打算结了案放个小长假好好休息一下，结果第二天，展耀毫无征兆地在办公室里晕倒了。白羽瞳被吓得不轻，假都来不及请，直接翘班带人去医院。  
  
王韶好奇道：“展博士这是怎么了，低血糖吗？”  
  
蒋翎咬着棒棒糖：“我觉得不太像。”  
  
马韩猜测道：“不会是胃病吧。”  
  
“胃病犯了会晕倒吗？”  
  
“那倒是。”  
  
马韩突然想起了什么：“对了，前天午饭我点的肉沫茄子，展博士闻到味儿立马就吐了。”  
  
赵富灵光一闪：“头晕，嗜睡，呕吐，这分明就是——”  
  
“早孕反应。”公孙哲淡然扔下一句爆炸性的结论飘然远去。  
  
王韶喜上眉梢：“我就知道他俩有事儿，这不，连孩子都揣上了。赵富蒋翎给钱给钱，愿赌服输啊。”  
  
蒋翎用没开封的棒棒糖做飞镖射过去：“给你个头啊，是个人都能看出来好吗？只是没想到进度这么快。”  
  
王韶作势挡住脑袋：“嘁！不给就不给，怎么还打人呢？”  


  
“恭喜两位，妊娠八周。”  
  
白羽瞳握着爱人的手，嘴角快要翘到耳朵边了：“猫儿，我们要有孩子了。”算算日期，应该是完成标记的那天有的。一发入魂，不愧是我。  
  
“恭喜你啊，白爸爸。”  
  
“也恭喜你啊，展爸爸。”  
  
还没等两位准爸爸兴奋多久，医生便兜头浇下一大盆冷水。  
  
“以前是不是受过严重的内伤？”  
  
展耀心里咯噔一下，突然有了不祥的预感，和白羽瞳交换了一下眼神，方才回答：“是。”  
  
白羽瞳摩挲着他的手背，示意他不要紧张，有什么后果一起承担。看着对方坚定的眼神，展耀感到体内仿佛被注入了一股力量，心头一暖。  
  
“孕酮偏低，加上旧伤的后遗症，前三个月，胎儿有很大的可能会自然流产，你们要做好心理准备，过了三个月的话，基本就没什么问题了。”医生头也不抬地敲键盘开处方，“这段时间保持心情舒畅，不要劳累，加强营养，保胎药记得每天吃，定期过来复查。”  
  
“谢谢医生。”  
  
出了医院，在回家的路上，展耀提议：“先别告诉阿姨他们，免得到时候空欢喜一场。”  
  
白羽瞳压下心里的苦涩：“好。”  
  
知道孩子的存在后，展耀愈发容易困倦。有时候吃了晚饭，和白羽瞳聊天，说着说着就睡着了，所以白羽瞳在沙发上、地毯上随处备好了毯子。  
  
展耀抚摸着尚显平坦的小腹：“是不是你呀，让爸爸这么困。”而后看向自家爱人，“还不知道是男孩还是女孩，先给宝宝起个小名吧。”  
  
白羽瞳略一沉吟：“就叫小猫崽吧。”  
  
展耀低头，微笑着轻声细语：“你好呀，小猫崽。”  


某天吃过晚饭，展耀照例去洗澡，洗到一半的时候，小腹突然一阵刺痛，低头看去，有鲜血顺着腿间往下淌，不一会儿，淡红色的血水在脚下越积越多，眼前也渐渐模糊。  
  
“不要！”  
  
展耀猛地坐起来，才发现这一切只是梦境。  
  
白羽瞳本就睡眠浅，听到动静瞬间坐起来搂着爱人：“猫儿，怎么了，做噩梦了？”  
  
或许是梦境太过真实，展耀仍旧惊魂未定，大口喘息着：“小白，我梦到、梦到、宝宝离开我们了。”  
  
白羽瞳把他拥入怀中：“梦都是反的，别吓自己了。”  
  
展耀双手护着小腹：“可是，万一真的留不住怎么办？”滚烫的泪珠沿着睫毛滚落下来，砸得白羽瞳心里隐隐作痛。“要是我当初不那么逞强，现在也不会……都是我的错。”话音里带上了明显的哭腔。  
  
白羽瞳温柔地吻去他的泪水，来回顺着他的后背安抚道：“猫儿，不是你的错。如果真的留不住，那也是宝宝跟我们没有缘分。不要给自己太大压力，顺其自然，好吗？”  
  
良久，展耀没有答话，许是睡着了。  
  
白羽瞳亲吻爱人的鬓发：“猫儿，自始至终，我要的只有你而已。有孩子更好，没有也无所谓。”  


也许是宝宝有白羽瞳顽强的基因，总算是有惊无险地渡过了危险期。这一个月来，既要担心宝宝的状况，又要安抚爱人的情绪，白羽瞳承受了无形的压力，终于可以松口气了。  
  
到了四个半月，宝宝有了第一次胎动，展耀的肚子也开始显出弧度了。孩子是稳定了，白羽瞳却一点也高兴不起来，他的猫儿快要被孕期反应折磨死了，不仅没养胖，还瘦了一大圈。吃什么吐什么，根本吸收不了多少营养。这不，早上刚起来，又跑到洗手间吐了个天昏地暗。  
  
白羽瞳拧了热毛巾帮爱人擦脸：“早知道这么难受，当初不如不要孩子了。”  
  
展耀本就被折磨得心烦，听了这话更是气不打一处来：“能不能别说这——嘶……”剧烈的情绪波动似乎把小家伙弄醒了，听到另一位爸爸嫌弃自己，生气地踢了一脚。  
  
白羽瞳把手掌心搓热了，贴到展耀腹上，小心地打着圈按揉，安抚被惊醒的小宝贝。  
  
“猫儿，怎么样，还疼吗？”  
  
“看到没有，宝宝在抗议了，以后别再说这种话了，好吗？”  
  
白羽瞳隔着衣服亲吻爱人的孕肚：“对不起啊小猫崽。”

当他们告知怀孕的喜讯后，白家人欣喜若狂，白妈妈满心欢喜地开始准备新生儿要用的东西，他的父亲展启天却大发雷霆：“展耀，你知不知道你这是拿命在赌！”

这样的结果显然在意料之中，展耀道：“爸，如果有再次选择的机会，您会不会也这样劝妈妈放弃我？这么多年，您一定很后悔吧？”  
  
展启天一时语塞，无言以对。

展耀道：“当初妈妈没有放弃我，现在，我也不会放弃这个孩子。”

眼看劝说无果，展启天只得妥协：“照顾好自己，按时吃饭，好好休息，做不了的事情不要勉强，现在是特殊时期，千万别逞强，知道了吗？”

“知道了爸。”

  
  
  
好不容易到了六个月，不良反应才有了好转。谢天谢地，展耀终于可以睡个好觉了。  
  
某天晚上，白羽瞳半夜起来上厕所，回来的时候帮展耀掖好被角，却摸到对方额头上全是汗，体温也高得不正常。  
  
这是——发烧了？  
  
白羽瞳慌忙打开灯，只见展耀紧闭双眼，眉头紧锁，紧紧咬着下唇，好像在苦苦忍受什么，空气里柑橘的香味越来越浓。  
  
迟钝如他这才反应过来，这是发情期到了。

“猫儿，医生说，过了六个月会有发情期，可以进行适量的房事，别忍着，好吗？”得到爱人的默许后，白羽瞳伸手去解他睡袍的腰带。  
  
展耀自暴自弃地抬手盖住眼睛，怀孕带来的身体变化让他无比羞涩，私心不想让爱人看到自己不完美的身体。  
  
白羽瞳感叹：“哇，宝宝已经这么大了啊。”还真别说，隔着衣服和脱了衣服，视觉上的偏差还是挺大的。  
  
白羽瞳低下头，虔诚地亲吻爱人隆起的小腹。  
  
“呃……”展耀发出一声舒服的呻吟，光是触摸，就让他忍不住浑身战栗。  
  
褪下内裤，伸手探去，Omega的下身早已湿得一塌糊涂。白羽瞳在确认润滑充足后，方才并起两指缓缓探进去。内壁的褶皱热情地吸吮着入侵者，有规律地一张一翕。  
  
孕期的身体格外敏感，仅仅是手指，便让他差点射了出来。手指的进入缓解了体内的痒，然而还是不够，发情期的Omega无比渴望自家Alpha狠狠地进入他，填满他。  
  
被欲望折磨得厉害的Omega忍不住催促：“小白，快点……好难受。”  
  
“好。”白羽瞳抽出手指，戴好了套子，一边缓缓地推进，一边观察爱人的反应。  
  
“啊……”体液的分泌让他的进入畅通无阻，全部进入的时候，展耀忍不住喊了出来，攥紧了床单。  
  
白羽瞳小心地抱着他坐起来，从下往上地顶弄起来。隆起的肚子挡住了下身淫靡的光景，这让展耀的羞耻值直接拉满。  
  
体位的变化让Alpha进入得极深，几番规律的冲刺后，眼看快要顶到生殖腔口，展耀本能地发出一声惊呼：“小白，不要！小心……呃啊……孩子！”  
  
“好，别怕，交给我。”白羽瞳安抚性地亲吻爱人的耳垂，随后又小心地顶弄了几十下，两人一起攀上情欲的巅峰。  
  
情事结束后，他们并肩躺在床上，平复着呼吸。许是精神过于兴奋，反而睡不着了，于是有一搭没一搭闲聊起来。  
  
“好想快点见到宝宝啊，对了，你喜欢男孩还是女孩？”  
  
“都喜欢，只要是你生的。”  
  
“如果非要选一个呢？”  
  
“女孩吧，女孩乖巧可爱，是爸爸们的贴心小棉袄，带起来也更省心。”

离预产期还有两周的时候，展耀因为轻微出血提前入院观察。白羽瞳每天陪他吃了早餐才去上班，晚上回来，照例帮他按摩浮肿的双腿。

孕晚期，胎儿压迫其他器官，展耀根本睡不了一个好觉。看着爱人眼中掩盖不住的疲惫，白羽瞳忍不住吸了吸鼻子：“猫儿，我们只要这一个孩子就够了，好吗？看着你这么难受，我却什么也做不了。”

展耀拉着爱人的手，示意他坐到自己身边，柔声道：“是我们决定把它带到世界上来的，我已经做好了承担一切痛苦的准备，所以不觉得辛苦。”

所有人都没有想到的是，宝宝居然会提前三天发动，看来小猫崽是迫不及待地要出来了。

白羽瞳收到消息赶回来的时候，刚好等到孩子出生。

听到孩子有力的哭声，展耀心神一松，因为体力透支晕了过去。

“恭喜，是位千金。”产房的门打开，护士把新生儿抱给新手爸爸。

“护士小姐，我爱人呢？”

“病人正在做后续的清理。”

还没等他舒一口气，监护仪器突然嘀嘀嘀地尖叫起来，无比刺耳。

“病人心率上升！”

“血压下降！”

“出血量超过600毫升！”

“产后大出血，准备急救！”

成为父亲的喜悦还没散去，这突如其来的变故让白羽瞳的心如坠冰窟。手术进行了三个小时，他也跟着煎熬了三个小时。把孩子交给母亲后，他彻夜守在爱人床边。

看着爱人苍白、毫无血色的脸，白羽瞳的心中无比酸涩。牵起没有扎针的那只手，笼在手里捂着。他的手怎么那么凉，好像怎么也捂不热。

猫儿，你要是有个三长两短，我该怎么办？我可以没有孩子，但我不能没有你……

一滴滚烫的泪砸在手背上，沉睡中的人似乎有所感应，微微蹙眉。

第二天中午，展耀方才悠悠醒转。稍微活动了一下手腕，白羽瞳便被惊醒了。

“猫儿，你醒了。”一夜未眠，眼底的乌青看起来格外深，下巴也冒出了青色的胡茬，展耀从未见过他如此狼狈的样子，又是心疼，又是好笑。

白羽瞳小心翼翼地扶着爱人坐起来，展耀这才看到一旁父亲关切的脸：“小耀，疼不疼？饿不饿？”

展耀摇摇头：“孩子呢？”

白羽瞳道：“在隔壁，妈和大姐看着呢，我去叫她们。”

片刻后，白羽瞳抱着孩子过来，小心地送到展耀怀里：“猫儿，看看咱们的女儿。”

白磬堂笑道：“小耀醒啦，昨天你是没看到，羽瞳都急哭了。”

看到爱人平安无事，白羽瞳一颗心终于放回肚子里，这才有心情回应：“说什么呢姐，哪有。”

白妈妈也笑了：“你看，他就是不承认，害羞了。”

“妈！”敢怒不敢言的白sir只能轻声抗议。

众人会心一笑，病房里的气氛顿时轻松了许多。

展耀终于见到了心心念念的女儿，看到她的第一眼，一种幸福的感觉瞬间涨满了心房，也许这就是血缘的神奇力量。他端详着怀中小小的团子，还不会睁眼，咬着自己的小手，安安静静的，好像在做什么美梦。太小了，还看不出像谁，他们私心都希望孩子像对方多一点。

展启天难免有些触景生情：“看到小猫崽啊，就想起你出生的那天。你之前问过的问题，我的答案是，不后悔。你平安地来到这个世界上，就是我和你妈妈最大的心愿。”

其实看到孩子的第一眼，展耀就已经理解了父亲当年的感受，身为人父，怎么可能会不爱自己的孩子呢？

“总觉得你还是个孩子，一眨眼已经是做爸爸的人了，时间可真快啊，不服老不行咯。要是你妈妈还在，该有多好……”展启天说着说着，慢慢红了眼眶，转过脸去。一向严肃古板的父亲难得流露出感性的一面，展耀鼻头一酸，也跟着伤感起来。  
  
“爸爸以前对你的关心太少了，你能原谅我吗？”  
  
“爸，都是一家人，说什么原谅不原谅的。”  
  
父子俩相视一笑，二十年的隔阂在无形中消弥。

白妈妈也抹了抹眼泪：“高兴的日子，说这些干嘛？”

展启天扶了一下眼镜，微不可察地捏了一下鼻子：“好了，不说了，还没给孩子起名字呢，总不能一直叫小猫崽吧。”  
  
展耀轻轻地抚摸女儿稚嫩的小脸，宝宝好像感受到了生身之人的气息，伸出小手握住了他的手指，慢慢睁开眼睛，定定地看着他，露出了一个天真的微笑。

展耀心里一动：“就叫展颜吧，希望她可以一辈子展露笑颜，无忧无虑。”

欢迎你呀，小展颜。 

吃过午饭后，展耀睡了一会儿，等再次醒来的时候，白妈妈已经在指导儿子抱孩子了：“左手护着脖子，右手托着腰和屁股，对对对，抬高一点。”

一贯镇定自若的白sir摆出一副如临大敌的架势，仿佛怀里抱的不是孩子，而是核弹。即便面对最穷凶极恶的歹徒，也没有这么紧张过。越是爱惜，越是患得患失，害怕抱不好，伤到她。  
  
白磬堂忍不住吐槽：“白羽瞳，你到底会不会抱啊？”

“你来抱你来抱。”

“别给我啊，我也不会啊。”

“那你还说我。” 

白爸爸小心地把孩子接了过去：“爷爷抱爷爷抱，真乖。”

展耀忍笑忍得很辛苦，请问这是什么幼儿园水平的吵架？

亲人爱人孩子都在身边，还有比这更幸福的事吗？

唯愿岁月静好，来日漫长。

——END——


End file.
